The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer programs for integrating comments across multiple properties.
In recent years, the proliferation of the Internet has brought about significant changes in the ways users are able to interact with content and with each other. One example is the mechanism of commenting that is widely available on many internet properties. For a given internet page, users are able to create and leave comments which then become viewable to other users accessing the same internet page.